zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Dustin Brooks
Dustin Brooks (born November 16th, 1994) is a fictional character and one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. He is portrayed by Paul Butcher. Character history Personality Dustin Brooks, is Zoey Brooks' younger brother. He's the type of person that's always there for everyone, especially his sister, Zoey. He is also known to be a bit shy. Besides being his fiercest protector and closest confidante, Zoey has more recently become her brother's classmate at the newly coed PCA. A child prodigy, Dustin enjoys sharing an 8th grade geometry class with his equally savvy elder sister. He also enjoys helping Quinn Pensky with her scientific experiments, when he is not talking his way in and out of assorted sticky situations. Whenever he gets in over his head, Zoey is always the first one to rush to her kid brother's aid. Although her playing 'bodyguard' gets on Dustin's nerves from time to time, he loves Zoey too much to hold that against her. By Season 3, not only is Dustin friends with all of the main characters, but he also spends much time socializing with kids closer to his own age, though he admits that he misses the days where it was just him and Zoey. When Zoey and his parents move to London, he stays at PCA. In Season 4, however, he started to become a little more rude, likely due to puberty, such as in the movie Chasing Zoey, when he made fun of Quinn about her falling off his bike. Despite this, he is still maintains his kind persona and is always willing to help out. Relationships Trisha Kirby Dustin started dating the troublemaker, Trisha, in the episode, "Bad Girl", when they became science partners, and she wrote her number on his arm. Trisha is a year older, and a lot of trouble. Dustin begins to act "bad" to fit in and be liked by his girlfriend. Zoey finds out about Trisha, and wants Dustin to stop dating her, because she is a bad influence. Zoey tells Chase to tell Trisha to stop dating Dustin, but she then starts to "date" Chase. Dustin becomes infuriated, and "beats" up Chase for stealing his girl, but then turns her down after, claiming he is too good for her. Sandy Baldwin Dustin's date in Lola Likes Chase. She was the sister of Tracy Baldwin, who was in Logan's History class. Logan had been training Dustin how to get a date, but his methods of trash-talking was too much for Tracy. Dustin, on the other hand, was more successful with Sandy, and the two were still together at the end of the episode. It is unknown what happened to her after that. Quinn Pensky Dustin's date to prom. Logan picked Dustin as Quinn's date and Quinn picked Stacey as Logan's date so no one would be aware the two were dating. Dustin said yes because he knew Quinn was one of Zoey's best friends. Dustin took her to prom on his bike. Dustin laughed at her when she fell off, so she used her nerve pinch on him, rendering him unconscious. When Quinn and Logan revealed that they loved each other, Dustin, realizing that Quinn had used him, left in a huff. Trivia *Despite being a main character appearing in all 4 Seasons, Dustin is only present for 25 episodes out of 65 total throughout the series and the least of all Zoey 101 main characters, except Dana and James who were only starbilled in one season each. He is also one of the only two main characters who has never gone a full season with being present in every episode, the other being James Garrett. He appeared in flashbacks during Season 3 PCA Confidential. *The whiteboard on the door to his room, has his name on it, as well as three other stick figures that say Dad, Mom, and Zoey. (Quinn's Date) *As seen in "Welcome to PCA," and all throughout "Quinn's Date", Dustin has a phobia of animals. *Dustin apparently doesn't have very good eye sight, as mentioned in "Bad Girl." He also mentions possibly getting glasses in the future. However, he was never seen wearing glasses on-screen after this episode. *When he was in fourth grade, he found out he can imitate the sounds of animals underwater. (Chasing Zoey) *Several episodes, most prominently "Favor Chain", hint that he has a crush on Lola Martinez. *He is the only main character that knows about Quinn and Logan being a couple, everyone else having been elsewhere when the two dramatically announced it. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pre-teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Main characters Category:Male characters